binan_koukou_chikyuu_boueibu_lovefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
純情革命D.F.G
純情革命D.F.G par Haruhiko Beppu (Yoshiki Murakami) et Akihiko Beppu (Keisuke Koumoto) est l'une de leurs Character song. Elle est sortie en sigle a partir du CD VEPPer ☆The Galaxy Idol☆ le 07 septembre 2016. Audio :Ne fonctionne pas sur iPad ou sur tout support ne prenant pas en charge le format audio .ogg. Vidéos Full YouTube=thumb|center|400 px Paroles Rômaji= Rômaji Sono hikari dake wa dare ni mo yuzure wa shinai Junjō dai kakumei Destiny Fantasy Galaxy Ketsui shita kagayaki wa Shocking aizu (Shocking aizu) Kodō de mitashite iku Universe (Universe) Tada hitotsu ai o ubau tame (fō my love) Ginga wo sasu hoshi ni natta (be a star) Ah itai kurai itai kurai omou hodo Never Cry Never Cry tatakau yo Tenjōtenge Only One kono sora wo suberu no wa bokura Kono deai dake wa (in the light) dare ni mo kegase wa shinai Sōtaiseiriron ga (we āru stars) hajikidashita unmei Anata o ubaitai (in the night) shōchi sumi-sa Egoistic love you Junjō dai kakumei (we āru stars) desutinī Fantasy Galaxy Bōsō tokkyūnanda shūtingusutā (shūtingusutā) Fuan no bai uketomete Hold me taito (Hold me taito) Ano hi kara akogare no dorei (be a slave) Dare yori mo Star ni natta (be a star) Ah wakattenai wakattenai mune no naka Shine the raito Shine the raito koware-sō Ichijitsusenshū fō You boku igai ni matatakanai de Sono hitomi dake wa (in the light) dare ni mo yuzure wa shinai Ainshutain mo (we āru stars) odoroki no kagayaki de Anata o hakarenai (in the night) memai no naka de Chaotic love you Junjō dai kakumei (we āru stars) desutinī Fantasy Galaxy Kono deai dake wa (in the light) dare ni mo kegase wa shinai Sōtaiseiriron ga (we āru stars) hajiki dashita unmei Anata o ubaitai (in the night) shōchi sumi-sa Egoistic love you Junjō dai kakumei (we āru stars) desutinī Fantasy Galaxy Galaxy Galaxy I promise you ☆ |-| Kanji= Kanji その光だけは　誰にも譲れはしない 純情大革命　Destiny Fantasy Galaxy 決意した輝きはShocking Eyes(Shocking Eyes) 鼓動で満たしていくUniverse(Universe) ただひとつ愛を奪うため(for my love) 銀河を刺す星になった(be a star) Ah　痛いくらい痛いくらい想うほど Never Cry Never Cry　戦うよ 天上天下　Only One　この空を統べるのは僕ら この出会いだけは(in the light)誰にも穢せはしない 相対性理論が(we are stars)はじき出した運命 あなたを奪いたい(in the night)承知済みさEgoistic love you 純情大革命(we are stars)Destiny Fantasy Galaxy 暴走特急なんだShooting Star(Shooting Star) 不安の倍受け止めてHold me tight(Hold me tight) あの日から憧れの奴隷(be a slave) 誰よりもStarになった(be a star) Ah　わかってないわかってない胸の中 Shine the Light Shine the Light　壊れそう 一日千秋　for You　僕以外に瞬かないで その瞳だけは(in the light)誰にも譲れはしない アインシュタインも(we are stars)驚きの輝きで あなたを計れない(in the night)目眩の中でChaotic love you 純情大革命(we are stars)Destiny Fantasy Galaxy この出会いだけは(in the light)誰にも穢せはしない 相対性理論が(we are stars)はじき出した運命 あなたを奪いたい(in the night)承知済みさEgoistic love you 純情大革命(we are stars)Destiny Fantasy Galaxy Galaxy Galaxy I promise you☆ |-| Paroles Françaises= Paroles Françaises Il y a une lumière que je ne laisserai personne d'autre Une pure grande révolution est notre destin, notre fantasme, de la galaxie Une détermination à briller se reflète dans nos yeux choquants (Shocking Eyes) Même battu, nous traverserons l'Univers (Univers) Pour enlever notre seul et unique amour (pour mon amour) Nous sommes devenus les stars pour parcourir la voie lactée Ah, plus ça me fait mal, plus ça fait mal Ne pleure jamais, ne pleure jamais, nous nous battrons Pour le seul au monde, nous qui supervisons l'univers Cette rencontre seule (à la lumière) je ne laisserai personne souiller La théorie de la relativité (nous sommes des étoiles) est notre destin calculé Nous voulons vous prendre dans la nuit mais vous ne remarquez pas l'amour égoïste Une pure grande révolution est notre destin, notre fantasme, de la galaxie Une étoile filante en mouvement rapide (Shooting Star) Accepte cette double insécurité, serre-moi fort A partir de ce jour, nous sommes des esclaves de l'adoration (soyez un esclave) Nous sommes devenus des stars plus que quiconque (soyez une star) Ah, on ne sait pas, on ne sait pas, quels sont ces sentiments Briller la lumière, briller la lumière, à nous qui sont presque brisés En attendant impatiemment pour vous, juste pour nous ne pas scintiller Ces yeux seuls (à la lumière) je ne laisserai personne d'autre Même Einstein (nous sommes des étoiles) brille d'émerveillement Tu es sans pareil (dans la nuit) dans notre vertige chaotique, je t'aime Une pure grande révolution est notre destin, notre fantasme, de la galaxie Cette rencontre seule (à la lumière) je ne laisserai personne souiller La théorie de la relativité (nous sommes des étoiles) est notre destin calculé Nous voulons vous prendre dans la nuit mais vous ne remarquez pas l'amour égoïste Une pure grande révolution est notre destin, notre fantasme, de la galaxie Galaxy Galaxy Je vous le promets Références # http://koizumicchi.tumblr.com/post/150570654721/junjou-kakumei-dfg-vepper-translation Navigation Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Character song Catégorie:Musiques